


tether

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, touch starved freddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: Freddy is gay and touch starved
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 70





	tether

**Author's Note:**

> from what I assume was a prompt ask "touch starved Freddy???"

When White had gripped his thigh, giving him a knowing look, and asked him back to his apartment, Freddy thought he knew what to expect. Older guy, straight acting, took note of Freddy’s feminine mannerisms, he probably wanted Freddy to suck him off while he shut his eyes and pretended it was some chick. And Freddy was willing to do that, had done it before, anonymous blowjobs and handjobs in club bathrooms, he knew this game.

Turns out, Freddy didn’t know shit.

After an awkward moment after the door shut, where they’d both avoided each others eyes, where White had offered Freddy a drink n Freddy refused, White had taken him in his arms, pressed him against the wall, not so hard he couldn’t escape if he wanted, but with obvious dominance, want, _protection_ , and kissed him, starting slow, making freddy open up. He was a good kisser, made Freddy breathless, good with his hands too, one lightly gripping freddy’s neck and the other on his waist, then it slipped under his shirt and along his back, making freddy arch into the kiss and whimper. Freddy threw his arms clumsily around White’s shoulders, dumb romantic films for saps being his only frame of reference for how to act right now, but White seemed to appreciate it, groaning and clutching Freddy harder.

This – this whole thing, this job, this heist, their lives – was about keeping a cool macho facade, but freddy felt it slowly crumbling under white’s touch, and he let it.

He didn’t know shit, couldn’t have anticipated this, White – Larry, he’d said to call him Larry, offered his name to Freddy so easily – Larry kissing his neck and whispering in his ear while jacking him, Larry running his hands gently through his hair while Freddy was blowing him, Larry grinning widely the first time Freddy let out a giggle, which Freddy usually tried to hide. Larry pulling his fist out of his mouth, “lemme hear you baby, love the noises you make”, Larry running his hands over Freddys sides while pushing into him, taking it slow so Freddy could get used to the stretch. Freddy feeling like his soul would’ve left him when he came, if it hadn’t been for Larry’s hand on his shoulders and Larrys mouth on his jaw.

The best – and worst – was always afterwards, how sweet Larry would be after they both came, more tender than anyone had a right to be, let alone a career crook. Pulling Freddy close, putting light kisses on his forehead, “that was great huh?”, one hand always on Freddy, gently rubbing his arm. Freddy almost wanted to scream with the cruel irony, that everything he’d always wanted – more than he’d wanted, more than he’d dare to dream about, someone actually holding him and wanting him for more than just a quick way to get off – came from a man he was sending to gaol soon. Freddy should’ve left after the first time, but couldn’t, kept coming back for more, curling up around Larry, nuzzling and kissing into Larry’s neck, the way they’d come up behind the other and hold him from behind around the waist, Larry had asked him to stay the night “if you want kiddo” and Freddy had refused at first but then couldn’t help himself, the most dangerous place for him to be somehow felt the safest, slow kisses in the shower, Larry’s arm resting across him as he was drifting off to sleep, putting all his effort into ignoring that heist day – his big day, arrest day, judgement day – was coming up fast.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com


End file.
